


Maturation

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Younger Rufus, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng and Rufus discusses wine and maturation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maturation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acid_gas_cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acid_gas_cloud).



Tseng readily accepted the glass of red wine Rufus handed him, gently swirling the dark liquid around. He drew in the aroma and took a deep sip, appreciating the subtle tastes.  
  
“It's good. Very good in fact.”  
  
“It should be, father paid more than enough for it.” The smile on Rufus' face was positively wicked. “So drink up.”  
  
Tseng drained the glass, and set it down on the surface of his desk, only to have Rufus drop down in his lap. He was so used to the 'young master' trying to seduce him by now, that he only smiled.  
  
“Sure you should be doing that?”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Steal President Shinra's exclusive wine, and and share it with me? What if he asks me to find out where it disappeared to?”  
  
“Nah, it's not a problem. He'll never notice it's gone. He never does.” Rufus was wriggling in Tseng's lap, most likely on purpose, trying to get a hold of the bottle of wine again.  
  
“Stop that.” Tseng was coughing, and loosening his tie to try to hide the fact that he was feeling more than just a little bit hot.  
  
“Stop drinking the wine?” Oh, when he felt like it, there was nobody better at acting all innocent than Rufus.  
  
“Stop wriggling.”  
  
“What, you don't like it?” Rufus squirmed around a little more, just because he could.  
  
“No, actually I quite like it. You're just too young to be doing **that** to a grown man. Especially one that works for your father.” Tseng picked up his empty glass, and Rufus filled it again, having finally gotten hold of the bottle. Then he smiled. “You need to mature, like this wine. One day, you'll be a man of considerable power yourself, and then I'll do whatever you ask.”  
  
“When I'm in power, eh? I'll just have to make sure it happens all the sooner then.” With that Rufus got up, picked up the bottle by its neck, and strolled out of the room. “All the sooner...”


End file.
